A Rockstar Beckons You to Him, Join Him
by Lone-Wolf05
Summary: An old friend from Murdoc's past shows up after he's been having these weird dreams about her, what's gonna happen when both Bassists finally find the flame that they need to warm their cold hearts?


_"No, please, don't do this!" Joey screamed out "please, don't kill them" I stood there even I was shocked, this would stay with me forever, I would never forget Joey's face as her parents were brutally murdered in front of her face, sobs racked her body as she fell to her knee's and clutched her head, her younger brother clutched her tightly "it's alright Damion, we'll pull through, I promise, we'll pull through" she whispered through her tears, "Murdoc, run, now, I don't want you getting hurt because of me, we'll never forget each other, I promise, we'll meet again in the future, life or death, I'm promising you we'll meet again" Joey shouted and pushed me towards the door, the last time I ever saw her was that day._

"Murdoc - san, Murdoc - san, are you alright?" Noodles voice floated into my head

"wot? yeah I'm fine Noodle" I said with a slightly yawn.

I hadn't had much sleep for a few day's, every time I got to sleep I would think of Joey and Damion, I could never forget Joey, she'd always been a character, her jet black hair and her jet black eyes that I'd grown to love looking into all those years ago, it just didn't sit right that I didn't know if she was alive or not, 'Vampire Heart' by HIM came to mind as I got up and walked out to my Winnebago, so many years had gone past now since I'd seen them, Joey must have been about 20-25 and Damion and 10-15, I turned my laptop on and decided to surf the net for awhile.

_"Come on Murdoc, let's go" Joey cried grabbing my hand and running along the trail, she smiled and sat down "so why are we out here Wolfie?" I asked, "it's nice out here, we should camp out one night" she said, that glint in her jet black eye's meant trouble, I nodded and she smiled and turned to me, I pulled Joey onto my lap like I normally did and she lent her head on my chest, "I love ya Murdoc, I 'ope nothing ever 'appens to ya" she said in a slight whisper, I nodded "I love ya to Joey" I said and she smiled, I felt her lips press against mine in a tender kiss, nothing like all the other kisses I'd had from girls, I moaned slightly as Joey's hands laced with mine and our fingers entwined._

I woke with a start and started to wonder if Joey was alive and having the same dreams as me. I sighed and decided to go for a drive round the streets.

* * *

"Shit" i swore as a black Ferrari Testarossa pulled out infront of me, the driver pulled up as the Geep slid to a halt 

"'ey Sorry 'bout that, I didn't see ya car there" A female english accent filled my head, the woman gave a half smile as she rubbed the back of her head

"It's alright Love, no one got 'urt" I told her, she smiled slightly again

"Say, ya don't know where Kong Studio's is do ya?"

"Why do ya need Kong?"

"Meet an old friend"

"Wot's there name?" I was curious about this lady now, she needed Kong, no one ever came near Kong unless they had to because of all the Zombies and what nots running around the place

"'is name's Murdoc Niccals, I 'aven't seen 'im in years, I thought i'd drop 'im a quick 'ello before i fuck off on tour, last letter I got 'e said somethin' about a place in Essex named Kong"

**_"there's no was this could be Joey, but if it is, thank you dear, sweet Satan for bringin' 'er back to me'_**

"Wot did ya say ya name was?"

"oh, I didn't, I'm Joey Daniels"

"No way, it is you" I blurted out by accident

"uhhh... do ya know me? I'm only part of a little band at the moment, I didn't think we were that famous" She said slightly confused

"Joey don't ya remember me?

"Am i supposed to?"

"yeah, it's me Murdoc"

"Mudders! sweet Satan i've missed ya"

"same 'ere babe" I said wrapping my arms around her as he hugged me

"So where Damion?"

"back at the 'otel, I needed a drive to calm myself down, Caine just told us we're touring with another band"

"great, who is it?

"dunno yet, meeting with 'em tomorrow"

"great Love, I'm sure you'll do well"

"yeah, I'm not to sure on that, either Drake our drummer or Kyle our guitarist are gonna do something stupid on stage, me and Jake, Drake's brother seem to be maturer then the other two"

"alright love, 'ive us ya number and I'll call ya tomorrow evenin'"

"alright Muds" she said scrawling her number down onto some paper, she pushed it into my hand "see ya later muds" she said as she got back into her car.

* * *

I got back and checked the time, it was coming up to 4 in the morning, i walked to the elevator and the doors clicked open, 2D jumped as he saw me. 

"'ey Murdoc, wot are you doin' up?"

"went out for a drive Face Ache" i growled and pulled him from the elevator and went down to the carpark.

I sat in my Winnie trying to sleep

"Murdoc san, the bands here that we're gonna tour with"

"alright Noodle"

"Hai" she smiled and skipped out

I pulled my jeans on and went upstairs.

"MURDOC!!!!"

* * *

Who is it I wonder? 

come on if you can't mae a connection you must be pretty slow, but it's not my problem,

**Next Chapter: **Round the World Tour.

The 2 bands start their tour called 'Round the World' what happens when you get them stuck on a plane together, Murdoc and the other bands Guitarist at each others throats, well fireworks fly and tempers become frayed, will the Bassist of 'Lost Prophecys' be able to stop them killing each other before the 36 hour flight is over?


End file.
